Vodka,Lies,And Kisses
by Doechi
Summary: His eyes slowly opened, and were not met with light, but darkness. He yawned and turned, freezing to see the naked body of a large Russian  asleep in the bed next to him.  RussiAmerica. MPREG
1. Wake Up Call

_A/N: I'm not sure how this will turn out since I randomly scribbled it down on notebook paper in school today, so I'll keep it rated M for mentions of sex in the first chapter._

_Disclaimer: Hetalia=Not mine ...It'd be effin awesome if it was, though._

**Chapter 1. Wake-Up Call**

His eyes slowly opened, and were not met with light, but darkness. His visionwas a bit blurry, and he grasped around for his yawned and turned,freezing to see the naked body of a large Russian asleep in the bed next to him.

Only then did his mind register the dull pain in his ass.

xXx

'_Cool it, Jones. You did __**not**__ sleep with Russia!'_ Alfred shifted in his seat, fidgeting withthe fuzz on his favorite bomber jacket. He was now in the kitchen, trying to convincehimself that he was insane. He was not sitting in the kitchen with a Russian in his bed,_ Naked,_ and said Russian was _definitely_ not Ivan Braginski. Alfred shivered, the air around him suddenly cold and freezing compared to the warmth supplied by the body heat the Russian in his bed provide-

'_No! Don't think about him! This did not happen! There is no Russian in my house, that Russian is not the personification of Russia, and I did NOT sleep with him! I'd remember something like that, Wouldn't I?'_

Alfred's stomach growled, but he refused to get up and scrounge around for breakfast. Walking hurt, _But definitely not because he had sex with Russia, which he totally didn't do!_

Arms slithered around Alfred, and large cold hands rested on his slightly chubby belly. A kiss was pressed to his neck. Something in Alfred enjoyed the attention and affection, but he shoved the feeling to the corner of his mind.

"Доброе утро, мой подсолнечника," The other nation cooed into his ear. Alfred turned around with a glare. "First, hands off Russkie! And I don't speak your commie language," He sneered. Russia gave him a look of slight surprise and opened his mouth to speak, but the smaller, louder nation once again cut him off.

"Second! I have a killer headache, and I'm hungry but I can't move 'cause my ass hurts, so just get the hell out of my house!" The American glared fiercely, his blue eyes cold and furious. Russia grinned, although it looked forced, _and was that sadness in those violet eyes?_ "Forgive me,Товарищ. It seems that last night has left your memory, but at least make this confusion up to you."

Alfred stared at Russia curiously, the bigger nation looking around in the cabinets. He opened the refrigerator and frowned, seeing it stuffed with McDonald's. "This cannot be considered a healthy thing to eat, Да ? I will make you something that is not covered in grease and fat." Digging around, he finally produced some ingredients of actual use to him, such as lettuce, carrots, and chicken among other foods. Alfred actually had something healthy n his fridge. _Surprise, surprise._ Russia got out a pot and began preparing the ingredients, washing and chopping up the vegetables.

Alfred watched as the Russian cooked. He thought the Eurasian didn't even eat, much less know how to cook. Alfred just assumed that vodka was his life source, vodka being Russian everything. The kitchen was filled with a delicious smell, and his stomach growled for the food being cooked. Sometime later, a bowl of broth and boiled vegetables and chicken-not the fried kind- was in front of him.

He eyed Russia suspiciously, wondering if the commie still thought it useful to poison the food. Alfred just shrugged the thought off and cautiously ate a spoonful, which turned into devouring the delicious broth. Russia grinned.

"I'll leave now, Подсолнечник .Я могу только надеяться, вы помните последнюю ночь." He turned and walked out the house, the slam of the door echoing throughout the halls. Alfred frowned, feeling a bit of regret at making Russia leave, but then forced the feeling away. He dumped the empty bowl in the sink and limped to his bedroom, plopping down onto the soft mattress. He soon fell asleep, holding onto a pillow that smelled of snow and vodka.

And then the dreams came.

_Skin upon lips against the others. He moaned as his body was filled with warmth_

_and pleasure. His enemy thrusted into him, grunting at the tightness of the smaller nation._

_Each thrust brought a cry of pleasure from Alfred, panting between each moan. Their bodies_

_were covered in sweat, and Alfred clung to the other, wanting him to never leave._

"_Russia!"_

Alfred woke, the memories rushing back.

* * *

Доброе утро, мой подсолнечника - Good morning, my sunflower.

Товарищ - Comrade

Да - Yes

Подсолнечник - Sunflower

Я могу только надеяться, вы помните последнюю ночь - I can only hope you remember last night.

_And there that is. Like I said, i'm not entirely sure where this'll lead to, but i'm sure it may include Mpreg later, me being the_

_obsessed Mpreg fangirl I am._


	2. Memories Resurface

_Alright. My attempt at Chapter Two. ;A; I'm so sorry if it seems bad. I feel that its rushed._

_Hetalia is not mine. As much as I wish it was..._

**Chapter 2: Memories Resurface**

Alfred stumbled into the meeting room quietly. He peered around, and thankfully noticed Russia had not yet shown up. He took the seat nearest to the window, and started munching on his 3rd burger of the day-the other two having been devoured in the car.

He peered around nervously. It had been a week since the whole 'waking up next to Russia in bed' event. Apparently, from what he remembered, He had gone to a bar, gotten shitfaced drunk, met Russia, and went home and had hot, wild sex – Not to say he enjoyed it! . . . Well, okay. Maybe he did, but that didn't mean he was in love with the larger [Commie] nation.

The door opened, and Russia ,Speak of the devil, walked in. He, unfortunately for Alfred, sat near the nation of freedom. In fact, he took the seat _right_ next to him. Alfred slowly chewed on the hamburger mush in his mouth, his appetite slowly fading away due to the Eurasian nation's presence. He could feel Russia's violet eyes locked on him, and it only added to his nervousness.

Russia didn't bring the topic up the whole meeting- Which was good, because Alfred sure as fucking hell didn't want to acknowledge it. It happened, It's done, It's in the past. End of story, case closed, _the end._

But, some part of Alfred wished Ivan- No, Russia*, would bring it up. Some part of him wanted Russia to acknowledge Alfred as more than a good lay- and no, he was not being conceited. He was _the hero_, of course he'd be a good lay.

The meeting ended without him receiving a single word from Russia, and though a part of Alfred wanted to confront the taller nation, he went straight home instead-not even stopping for more burgers.

He turned on the tv, which somehow was set to the History Channel, though he could've sworn he hadn't watched it recently. Coincidentally, it was having a special on the Cold war. Great. Fucking great.

He frowned, remembering how France would joke hat the two nations were fighting over dominance in bed. Of course, that wasn't what it was about at all. It was because Russia was being a fucking copycat. And even though the arguments never escalated into a full out war, he still liked to think that he won the Cold War.

He always thought the only feelings he had towards Russia were those that one would have for their worst enemy. So then, why was he going through all this? Why was he stumbling over his emotions and memories confused? Why had he even slept with Russia? Drunk or sober, Russia was last on his list of people to have sex with. But it was only sex, so why did he find himself worrying about it?

Alfred thought back to the memories. There was a huge gap between finding Russia and going home. He only remembered the bar, getting drunk, talking to Russia, GAP, home, sex. But Russia wouldn't have randomly dragged him home and fucked him, would he? But it's not like Alfred wasn't willing, or at least, that's not how it seemed in the memory.

'_Come on, Jones. You have to remember__** some**__ part of what happened..." _He closed his eyes and tried to force out the memory to the front of his mind. Walked into the bar. Ordered American beer. Ordered more, more, more. Drunk! "_Demonstrating how to be a fool, __Товарищ _?"_ 'That's it! That's what I need to remember!'_

_**

* * *

Alfred laughed, explaining how to solve global warming to the nearest person. "Demonstrating how to be a fool, Товарищ ?" A thick, Russian accented voice asked. Alfred turned and grinned at Russia.**_

"_**Pfft, no! I'm explaining my awesome, heroic plans, not that you'd understand, commie!" Alfred **__**then found himself bursting into laughter, somehow finding this whole situation hilarious. Russia's eyes flickered to the 8 empty glass beer bottles that were once filled to the top with American beer and smirked. "You are not one to hold your alcohol, Подсолнечник ."**_

_**Alfred blinked "Whuts the hell that mean? I don't understand commie speak..." Russia just smiled and rested his hand on Alfred's head. "Be careful you do not jump in front of a car, Да ? It'd be a shame for such a beautiful Sunflower to be torn up." Alfred stared, his face heating up.**_

"_**I'm not a flower," He mumbled, a hiccup following. Russia shook his head. "Not true. You are my Sunflower. I intend to make you mine one day."  
Alfred stared. "Why are you telling me all of this?" Russia laughed. "Because, одсолнечник , You are too drunk to have the ability to remember this conversation tomorrow morning."  
Alfred pouted. That'd suck that he wouldn't remember this conversation...Although he wasn't sure why. He just wanted to be able to remember this, Russia's words, and his now quickly beating heart.**_

_**Looking up at Russia, his heart fluttered. With one last drink, the last bit of liquid from the glass bottle, he grabbed Russia's hand and dragged him out the bar.**_

"_**Tonight, lets become one."**_

_**

* * *

**_

Alfred's eyes snapped open, and he felt his face suddenly heat up. He would definitely be avoiding Russia.

_

* * *

Done. As I said, sorry if this seems rushed. I tried ^^;; _

_*It's my mind-canon that nations only call eachother by their human names if they have a strong relationship. Or it's brought on by a strong emotion, AKA anger at a nation._

_I used all the same Russian words that I used in Chapter 1, so the translations are there._


	3. Authors Note

Alright Guys. This is an Authors Note, not a chapter. I had a chapter planned for the story, and i'm sorry its been a while.

But i'm going to have to ask all of you to hold out just a while longer. I've been having current issues going on in my life, including the death of

my grandmother , so I haven't been able to focus on the story, but things are getting back to normal and I've been writing out Chapter 3.

Please bear with me, I'm trying to get it done as soon as possible and updated at least by the end of next week.

Thanks for your understanding.

~Satrika


	4. Illnesses and Hospitals

_Sorry about the wait. I lost the original Chapter 3, so I had to completely rewrite it. _

_I'm aware they're a bit out of character. Sorry, guys ^^;; I tried my best._

**Chapter 3: Illnesses and Hospitals**

Alfred woke to the shrill cries of the alarm clock. He groaned and slammed his hand on it, trying to shut it up. Three had been three months since he had woken up in bed next to Russia, naked, with a hangover. Three months since he had gotten back his memories, revealing Russia harbored feelings for him. And it had been for three months that Alfred had been confused. He wasn't sure about how he felt.

Alfred looked up at the clock. Broken. Great. Now he'd have to buy another. Pulling his cellphone off the dresser, he suddenly remembered that there was a meeting today. He flipped open the cell phone. 4:07 pm. He was four hours late. England would have his head for this. He got ready as quickly as he could. Maybe he could grab a burger or two on the way.

The door slammed open to reveal a grinning America.

"Your hero has arrived!" All eyes turned to focus on him, most annoyed, a few amused.

"America, you git! Your late!" Alfred kept his grin.

"Better late than never, right Iggy?" England scowled at the nickname.

Alfred looked around for a seat, and froze when he noticed the only empty seat was next to Russia. The larger nation was staring at him with that smile that sent chills down his spine. He wasn't sure what thoughts were hiding behind those violet eyes. They were devoid of any emotion. Alfred looked around, not wanting to sit next to him.

"So, who wants to lend the hero their seat? Hey China, what about you? I'll pay you money later if you do."

England stood up, slamming his hands on the table in annoyance.  
" Bloody _Hell_, Alfred! There's a perfectly good seat right next to Russia, so it down in it and shit your mouth!"  
Alfred frowned, and quietly sat down in the seat. _Whoa, what the hell? _He remained quiet, and could swear that Russia was emitting a strange sound. One that sounded like _KolKolKol_, or something like that. Yeah, creepy. He scooted his chair away from the larger nation.

It was finally his turn to present his information- which was a totally awesome plan on how to raise his economy by making super cows to create super burgers, something like that. He got up in front of the room, a burger in his right hand. England just shook his head in annoyance, probably due to the difficulty of having to understand the younger nation speak while eating at the same time. Not Alfred's fault he missed breakfast...Well, maybe it was, but hey. He was the land of the free. If he wanted to eat a burger, he could. After all, who would deny the hero a burger?

Alfred took a bite of his burger, then went still. A second passed, and he took off for the bathroom, burger abandoned on the carpeted flood. He gagged, then began to hack up the previous night's dinner into the toilet.

A hand rubbed his back, as if to bring him comfort. After roughly five minutes of gagging and barfing up his entire meals from yesterday, his stomach was satisfied. Alfred's body was shaking, and he felt weak.

"You are sick, Да?" Alfred turned his head to see Russia, his hand still resting on his back. Alfred felt too tired to respond, or even push away the hand. Russia grabbed some toilet paper and wiped Alfred's face so that the remains from his stomach were cleaned away. He carefully picked Alfred up.

Alfred's brain seemed to register what was going on now, and he struggled, trying to push away from the larger nation.

"Let go! Put me down, commie!" Russia's grip only grew tighter. It was bad enough he was being carried bridal style, but he soon realized that he was being carried into the meeting room. This would kill him from embarrassment. He did the only thing that might save him from the humiliation. He closed his eyes, went completely limp, and played possum.

"I will be taking America home now." Russia turned and walked out the door. Upon hearing it close, Alfred ended his act.

"What the hell was that? I'm _fine_!" Russia raised an eyebrow.

"In my home, throwing does not count as a sign of good health, Подсолнечник." Alfred frowned when he was placed in a car that was clearly not his faithful pickup truck-Hey, don't laugh. That thing was sturdy. A tank couldn't bring it down.

"Come on! At least let me drive my truck!"

"I think not, Amerika. You will be driven to the hospital. We must see what is wrong with you. I will get somebody to drive your truck home, Да?" Alfred glared out the window silently. Apparently he didn't have a say in this. Russia was talking into his own cellphone in Russian, so most likely somebody already had his precious truck. He'd have to clean out the commie germs later. He leaned against the window, watching the scenery go by.

* * *

Next thing he knew, he was woken by Russia picking him up out of the car. What was he, a kid? Not to say he was complaining. He felt way too tired to walk, so he just rested his head on Russia's shoulder and rested. Sometime while in the waiting room, he had fallen asleep again.

* * *

"Дорогой , wake up." Alfred opened his eyes with a groan, and noticed a middle-age man in a white coat standing in front of him next to Russia. A doctor.

"Mr. Braginski tells me that you are sick today. So tell me, what seems to be the problem?"

"I threw up earlier. I'm fine now. I don't even feel sick anymore," Alfred replied honestly. The doctor nodded and wrote something down on his clipboard.

"Well, have you had any strange symptoms lately?" Alfred thought back. The entire month, in fact, had been strange.  
"I throw up in the mornings, but feel completely fine later. And today I didn't throw up until I bit my burger, but that doesn't make sense. Burgers are my favorite food." The doctor nodded, and got a urine sample and left the room.

Alfred sat in the room in boredom, eyes scanning over every poster on the wall. He must have read every poster at least twenty times when the doctor walked back in, looking very confused.

"Mr. Jones, we've done the tests multiple times. I need you to answer one question for me. Have you had any sexual relations with anyone in the past nine weeks?"

Alfred nodded slowly, worried. Did Ivan give him an STD?

"Well, Mr. Jones...There's nothing more I can do but congratulate you. It seems you are pregnant."

Alfred saw the ceiling, then black.


	5. Serious Buisness

A/N: Alright guys, here's where I grovel at your feet and ask for forgiveness. I know I've been procrastinating with this story, but I'm finally back. Thanks for all the reviews and such. Now, onto the story~

**Chapter 4: ****Serious Buisness******

Recap:

_Alfred sat in the room in boredom, eyes scanning over every poster on the wall. He must have read every poster at least twenty times when the doctor walked back in, looking very confused._

_"Mr. Jones, we've done the tests multiple times. I need you to answer one question for me. Have you had any sexual relations with anyone in the past nine weeks?"_

_Alfred nodded slowly, worried. Did Ivan give him an STD?_

_"Well, Mr. Jones...There's nothing more I can do but congratulate you. It seems you are pregnant."_

_Alfred saw the ceiling, then black._  
_

Alfred opened his eyes, seeing white. Was he dead!

"So you've finally regained consciousness, have you?"

Realizing quickly that he was laying down on the hospital examination chair, Alfred sat up and looked over at the doctor. He searched through his mind to remember what was so bad that he blacked out- Heroes do _not_ faint. When the memory came back to him, it wasn't entirely a great thing.

"So...I have a _baby _in me?"

The doctor nodded, looking over his clipboard. "That's usually how pregnancy is described, yes."

The little hamster in Alfred's brain tried to turn the wheel of thoughts, but evenit was confused.

"B-but I'm a _guy_! _Guys_ can't get pregnant! This..I'm...Its...It's not _normal_!" Alfred gave the doctor a look of fear. He was trying to grasp at any explanation for why this would be happening. How this could be happening.

"Doc, _please_ tell me this is all a huge joke and _he_," Alfred pointed to Russia, who'd been watching the scene Alfred was making out of amusement, "Payed you to lie to me! _I can't be pregnant!_"

The doctor looked up from the clipboard, annoyance burning in his eyes.

"Look, I'm not sure how you are do to your gender and anatomy, but the tests and research clearly show that there is indeed a fetus inside of you, it is three months of age, and I don't know what else I can say to prove to you that I am speaking the truth. If you don't wish to have the child, then the only thing I can tell you to do is have an abor-"

"What? I can't do that! Heroes don't kill babies!" Alfred's eyes were wide in panic. If the doctor was telling the truth, what else could he do? At most, he just wanted to go home and take a nice long nap and worry about this later.

"Then I need you to take this," The doctor handed the slip of paper to Alfred, " Give this to the secretary, and schedule an appointment for next month. There's nothing more I can tell you."

The drive home was awkward and very quiet. Russia was staring out onto the road, and Alfred was staring at his lap silently- a huge contrast to his usual attitude. There was nothing to be said, though. The doctor's words echoed in Alfred's mind, and he wasn't sure what to do or think.

"I will be helping you raise the ребенок."

The sentence was so quiet that Alfred almost didn't hear it. He turned to see Russia still focusing on the road as he drove, as if he hadn't said a thing.

"What?"

This time Russia glanced at the younger nation from the corners of his eyes. The violet orbs held a serious expression and there was no grin as a sign of a joke.

Alfred stared at Russia in shock. Since when had the larger nation ever played house? He was more of a big bully. Alfred tried to imagine Russia as a father, but his mind remained blank at the impossibility of the task. It was just to unreal to even think of.

Russia had apparently noticed the look of confusion.

"This is my baby, Да? I do not think you sleep with any other male nations. It's my baby so I will help raise it." Russia could have been talking about nothing more than the weather, the way he said it so calmly.

"Hell no! You'll probably raise it to be some kind of commie freak like you!" Alfred couldn't help it. He didn't like serious. When things got serious,and he got nervous, he had to crack a joke or he'd fall to pieces. Russia obviously didn't take it as a joke. A hurt look appeared on his face.

"I will remind you I am no longer a communist, and despite what you believe it does not run in my veins so I am not still a communist. And I would not raise our child with those conditions. I want our baby to be free as well, just not a junk-food eating pig."

Oh god,oh god, oh god. Russia said 'our' child. 'Our' baby. Alfred felt his heart beating loudly and mentally yelled for it to shut the fuck up so that Russia wouldn't hear. And for once, Alfred didn't know how to reply to the frozen hearted-literally- nation.

The car ride was silent again for at least five minutes. Russia had apparently expected an answer because he once again broke the silence when they pulled up to a red light.

"You will let me help raise him, Да?" Russia stared at Alfred now, obviously waiting for an answer to be given. Alfred stared back in thought. This was Russia's child too, right? And it wasn't like the guy would use the kid to take over the world right?..._Oh crap, what if he did? And turn the whole earth into a commie icy land and call it Russia and_- 'No, Al. Get a grip on yourself. Cold Wars over. Stop getting so nervous. Be serious for once.'

Alfred looked up at Russia, and he couldn't help the sunny grin that came to his face.

"Yeah. You and me both, big guy. We'll raise him or her together."

_A/N: A Finally an update. And please don't hate me about the whole Baby-Killing comment. I don't mean to offend anybody._


	6. Growing

**Chapter 5: ****Growing**

Alfred woke to a sunshine filled room- his bedroom. His Superman curtains did little to block the light from outside. He squinted at the sun's rays that shined in his eyes, then yawned and got up. It seemed like it'd be a good morning so fa-

Alfred froze, feeling bile rise up his throat. He rushed over to the bathroom as fast as possible.

'That's right,' he remembered. 'Russia took me to the doctor yesterday, and I'm... pregnant... How is that even possible?'

His thought process was interrupted by another round of throwing up.

* * *

Alfred walked out of the bathroom, towards the kitchen. Maybe some breakfast could cheer him up. The closer he got the more a smell wafted from the kitchen. It smelled delicious. He stepped into the kitchen to see Russia at the stove, flipping eggs.

"...Russia? What are you doing in my house?"

Russia smiled at Alfred before turning his attention back to the eggs.

"I will live with you know. To help with the baby, Да?"  
Alfred stared at him, trying to form words.

"What does breaking into my house and deciding to live with me have to do with helping with the-"  
Alfred bit his lower lip. He couldn't say the word. Not baby; That was easy to say. It was the _P_ word. Because men don't get pregnant. Especially not _heroic,awesome superpowers of the world._

However, it seemed that Russia had no problem with that specific word.

"With the pregnancy?" He asked in his thick accent. The way he said it made it seem as though Alfred having a life in his stomach was no more an oddity than any woman becoming with child. And Alfred wouldn't doubt that he thought of it no differently, either.

"Yeah,that," Alfred mumbled.

"первый, dear Alfred, I did not break in. You had fallen asleep in my car and I put you to bed. I slept on the couch, дорогой. Второй, You cannot eat grease and fat all the time. It is not good for the малютка."  
Alfred was about to protest, and defend his food -mainly burgers- when he was cut off.

"Besides, If you do not remember, the last time you ate a burger, yesterday, you were over the toilet for 10 minutes straight. But do not worry. I can cook you healthy foods that are good for you and the baby, Да?"

"That burger was probably just a little old or somethi-"  
"We will not take the chance," Russia cut him off with a smile.

Alfred wrinkled his nose and pouted.  
"I guess as long as its not as bad as Artie's was," He muttered reluctantly. "Just don't pull any commie tricks. I'll be on you faster than a-"

When Russia raised an eyebrow at the metaphor, Alfred realized his mistake and blushed bright red.  
"_I meant onto!"_

* * *

It'd been a week and 3 days, and things had been okay. Whatever Russia was feeding him, Alfred couldn't complain about due to the fact that he'd been throwing up less in the mornings. They'd even gotten along without having any fights. That is, if you don't count the '_discussion_' over who won the space race after watching a history of space travel on TV; But even then, it was an argument they'd had so often that it was barely anything more than bickering.

While it wasn't obvious to people who didn't know, there was a small bump in Alfred's stomach that was easily noticeable if you knew he was pregnant. The growth of the child in Alfred also led to the bickering of the child's gender.

And even less obvious, except to Alfred, the more the baby grew, and more time he spent with Russia, the more his heart yearned to be near him. This was something Alfred continued to deny, or in his case, try to deny.

* * *

"I'm _bored_!"  
Alfred stomped his foot on the ground and crossed his arms. "Russia, I haven't been able to go _anywhere in this week_!"  
Russia smiled at the childish attitude that Alfred was displaying, but nodded in agreement.

"Being cooped up is bad for health, is it not? Where would you like to go then?"

"The park!" Alfred responded in an instant, a big grin on his face. "The park is always fun!"

And so they ended up at the park. Alfred had insisted on a picnic near the lake- not that he would admit to anything romantic or something like that. It's just that the dragonflies were always flying through the air like little bug airplanes. They were beautiful.

Russia, of course, was entranced by the sunflowers that were scattered in the park's garden. Because he decided it would be amusing, Alfred tried to pick a sunflower to stick in Russia's hair. He was stopped and firmly commanded – yes, commanded. That's how threatening the voice was. That one little nation that was always picked on would have screamed in fear- not to harm the sunflowers. After that, he pretty much avoided them like the flu. Russia was a creeper when he was pissed off. Alfred wasn't gonna risk pissing himself in public from fear because of a mistake-not that he _would _do that.

Near sunset, they ended up sitting on a bench overlooking the lake and garden. Alfred's eyes were struggling to keep open. For some reason, this kid was constantly draining on his energy. His head was on Russia's shoulder and it wasn't pointed out or complained over. The grasshoppers and crickets were starting to chirp a wonderful sound. Alfred remembered staying up at night before he was England's colony, just to hear the small bugs. He used to make up songs that were sang in company to them, not that he remembered any of them now. It'd been far too long ago.

Then, with a single word, the peace was shattered into microscopic parts.

"_Fags._"

Alfred's heart squeezed because he _knew_ that it'd been him and Russia that the insult had been thrown at. And even though he wasn't in a relationship with Russia-not officially anyways- it still hurt. Especially because it was one of his people that was throwing the insult around. However, he knew enough to keep silent so as not to provoke the man.

Russia, however, reacted differently. His lavender eyes froze with cold hatred, and Alfred could feel the threatening atmosphere.

Alfred grabbed Russia's sleeve and shook his head quietly. _Don't._

"If you say anything, It'll get worse. And I can't let you harm any of my people. I'm a hero, and heroes don't do that."  
Though the hate in Russia's eyes faded slightly, it had warped into a look of surprise and slight disgust.  
"How do you defend a man who insults his own nation?"  
Alfred gave a weak chuckle. "That's what being a heroes about. You protect the people, whether they deserve it or not. Besides, it's my people that have always helped me grow. I can't turn my back on them. Maybe they'll change in the future."

"Он не заслуживает того, чтобы быть одной из ваших людей."

They were quiet, and the sound of grasshoppers and crickets returned once more.


End file.
